


People change

by Taitsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, People, Short, changes, my thinking, the changes in people, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when all you do is watch the people arround you, some thing start to make sense and some you come to realize. In this case, I've watched people changing over time, or what it really happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	People change

**Author's Note:**

> rainy days help you think...

People change every day through what they learn. The more someone learns, the more they change. When someone, anyone, suddenly changes they are called weird, their friends say they are acting weird and not like them, not like they used to.

Then, as people changes every day there are those who show their changes every day, constantly. This people are called fakes; others say they change their minds too easily. So because of these, no one changes. No one shows, they change inside and turn into real fake people.

But that's fine, who cares how you change? What your changes inside or outside are? No one will ever understand what you say. They will change your word, your connotation, subtract the context, misinterpreted the meaning; so who does actually mind? When every sentence you pronounce will be interpreted in different ways, yet never in the way you meant it.

How could someone care? Why do people care how you are if it's their own interpretation? Why do they hate or look down on people for the way they think the other is? Who can see the other as said person sees himself? No one can, every relation you'll ever have will be based on lies and fiction.

Crying your eyes out will only make you seem weak, for some, for others depress, for others you'll be seeking attention, but the reality will be known by you and you alone. 'Try to put yourself in their shoos' they'll say 'Try to understand how they feel' as if that was possible. Don't make me laugh, try it, yes, I can _TRY_ , but never accomplish such a task.

Seeing and living are different things. Trying and doing are different as well. Each person will try and do in different ways. Each person will see and live in different ways. Through different situations and different thoughts, everything changes. So do people. You'll never get to understand another person unless you are not one yourself. And if you do understand someone, you'll be understanding what they are showing at the moment, not what they are.

Analysing people for what they are, what they think, what they do. Everything is unique and, depending on who is doing the analysis, the result will changes. People always change, constantly and quickly; yet it's not really them who change but how we see them according to our own experiences and way of being, and to what they let out.

They didn't really change; we just see their reactions in different ways depending on what they are and what we know. Remarking over their 'change' we are moulding them and forcing them to act a certain way to fit our vision of how they are.

People change, because others force them into change.

**Author's Note:**

> I've nothing to say about this, but if you share my opinion mind leaving some kudos?


End file.
